wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infantry
'''Infantry are the branch of an army that fight on foot — soldiers specifically trained to engage, fight, and defeat the enemy in face-to-face combat; infantry thus bear the brunt of warfare, and suffer the greatest number of casualties. Infantry always have been a base part of an army.' Infantry appear in all three Wargame titles as a unit class. ''Wargame: Red Dragon'' introduced the new "infantry era" system wherein some infantry units receive updated weaponry based on the time period of the deck. For example, the Diggers of the ANZAC faction also have a '90s-era counterpart, the Diggers '90. The later-period Diggers now switch their jungle fatigues out for AUSCAM uniforms and wield the Australian-produced version of the Steyr AUG, the F88 Austeyr. Infantry are split into 7 classes as of Red Dragon. Properties For a short description see Gameplay\Infantry Infantry Anti-Personnel efficiency values are: (H = Strength/Health, Prec = Precision, ROF = Rate Of Fire, MW = Main Weapons, A = Damage/Attack in a firefight with a default Regular unit ,by default on ~150m on open ground, some equations can look weird like a 26% ROF = 20% A, this is because of inconsistency of in-game indication with the technical values) : * 35 CP 15 Stre SF > 35 CP 10 Stre AoE SF (require values), * 35 CP 10 Stre NPLM SF > 35 CP 15 Stre SF (require values), * 35 CP 10 Stre AoE SF > 35 CP 10 Stre NPLM SF (require values), * Regular = 1 A, with default: ** 30% Prec, 160 ROF MW = ~0.5, ** 20% Prec, 428 ROF LMG = ~0.5 and 60% of suppression;, * Shock = 1.1 A''' and '''+11% (1) each ~13s -- from suppression resistance, with default: ** 60% Prec, 171 ROF MW = ~0.6, ** 30% Prec, 428 ROF LMG = ~0.5;, * 15% Prec >-> 26% MW ROF (61 for Shock) =''' '''+20% MW A (0.1 for Shock), but can go to the -20% under higher suppressions with enough range (see Note 1: Precision), * "Elite"/'SF = 1.2 A' and +14% (2) each ~10s -- from suppression resistance, with default: ** 60% Prec, 355 ROF MW = ~0.7, ** 40% Prec, 428 ROF LMG = ~0.5;, * 20% Prec >-> +33% MW ROF (178 for SF) =''' '''+30% MW A (0.2 for SF) in precision-friendly conditions, * +28% LMG ROF (Grade 2) = +20% LMG A, * DMR worth ~30% of a Shock default LMG, (if you increase A of a certain training with a better weapon, the suppression resistance value applies to the new attack power, things like Artillery, armed vehicles and other are also increase the value of suppression resistance, any vehicle's MG do seriously more suppression than any inf. unit) Requires: 15 Stre, NPLM and AOE SF exact values, exact amounts of suppression required to make SF = *2 Regular; and Shock = *1.5 Regular (for CP equalization, with 5 CP transports), Gameplay\Infantry require a City protection value 'Rifle Squad' The basic foundation of any army, Rifle Squads come in four different types:' Line',''' Shock/Heavy,'' Light '''and Reserve. These infantry units come in squads of 10 or 15 men apiece. '''Line I'nfantry' They are armed with average infantry weapons like an assault or battle rifle as well as a LAW and a Machine gun. They are suited to eliminating other infantry and weakening armored targets. Line infantry are available in almost all deck types, depending on the nation or coalition chosen, and accordingly have a wide variety of transport options, ranging from motorized APCs to heavily-armed IFVs. Some line infantry can even be airlifted into battle using helicopters, although some nations reserve their helicopters for transporting shock or elite infantry Examples: *Riflemen *Jäger *Motostrelki 'Shock/Heavy' I'nfantry' They are armed with slightly better weapons, but are lacking in numbers and should be used to scout urban regions and/or set ambush points. If their lower availability can be overcome, shock infantry is best used to overpower weaker enemy line infantry in close-quarters. Examples: *Panzergrenadier *VDV 'Light' I'nfantry' Unofficially introduced in Wargame: AirLand Battle, Wargame: Red Dragon made them an official unit type. They are armed with the similar average weapons to line infantry, unlike line infantry however they usually carry longer range AT weapon and have a +5 km/h speed bonus over their line counter-part. For these units, their classification as light infantry reflects their transports, as light infantry is only available in either motorized vehicles or helicopters. As such, light infantry are more commonly seen in Airborne and Motorized Decks. Examples: *Light Riflemen *Gongbobyong *Gurkhas 'Reserve' I'nfantry' The weakest type of infantry unit, they are usually armed with sub-par infantry weapons like bolt-action rifles and weak LAWs. However, Danish and Swedish reserves are the exception; unlike their counterparts they are equipped with a machine gun however they are more expensive at 10 point per unit they cost the same as standard line infantry. This type of infantry tends to have poor accuracy and range, along with low starting veterancy. Their lack of LMGs make them unsuitable for holding buildings against other infantry. The LAWs do occasionally work against vehicle spams, provided that the unit is not discovered earlier or is switching positions to hit the back of the target. In addition, their low cost make increasing veterancy very easy. Examples: *LHV *Hær Hjemmeværnet *Reserveschutzen Special Forces Special Forces are the most expensive, but also frequently the most effective and powerful infantry available ingame. They are armed with an assortment of powerful weapons ranging from carbines, accurate and hard-hitting LAWs as well as frequently a machine gun capable of CQC, making them a potent and versatile force. They are also very fast on the move, running at 25km/h or 30km/h, allowing to stay mobile where transports cannot go. They are split into two kinds, Commando Squads and Recon Special Forces. 'Commando Squads' The "standard" special forces unit is armed similarly to most Line Infantry units, but is far more effective with those weapons, capable of easily defeating infantry and most armor at close range. The Spetsnaz and Li Jian '90 stand out in this category, as they are armed with an incendiary rocket launcher, making them similar to an engineer squad, and allowing them to annihilate infantry in close-quarters combat. A few Commando Squads, such as SAS, trade in their machine guns for anti-air MANPADS, allowing them to combat both ground and air threats, although this weakens their anti-infantry capability. Examples: *Delta Force *LStR-40 *Spetsnaz 'Recon Special Forces' They are much like their more "standard" brethren, except that along with being well-armed, Recon Special Forces have very good optics in addition to being capable of performing their own ambushes, making them highly versatile units that can operate behind enemy lines. Recon Special Forces have a variety of different configurations and armaments, which reflect the specialization of the particular unit. Most are simply 10-man Special Forces teams that have Very Good Optics, although 2-man sniper teams and grenade launcher-armed elite infantry units also fall under this category. Examples: *Navy SEALs *Fernspäher *Specialni Jednotky '90 Recon Team Recon teams are not classified under infantry in the Wargame series, and instead are classified under Recon. Recon teams are the eyes and ears of an army, providing intelligence on enemy movement well ahead of the main force, for that most have very good optics and above. They are similarly armed to normal Line infantry, although some lack machine guns, and a few have sniper rifles instead of machine guns. Recon infantry have better stealth (very good) than regular infantry teams (good), this trait allow them to fire at MG range from building at infantry units trying to get into the town without being spotted provided that there are no recon units behind the infantry unit Examples: *Rangers *Pruzkumnici *Susaek-Dae 'Anti-Tank Team' A team of infantry armed with basic infantry weapons and effective anti-armor weapons. Best suited for maiming and eliminating armored targets. They are split into ATGM infantry, and as of Wargame: Red Dragon,' Fire Support Teams'. 'ATGM infantry' ATGM infantry are 2-man teams that carry a single ATGM launcher along with basic infantry weapons, and their effectiveness varies greatly. Examples: *ATGM MILAN F1 *PTUR Konkurs 'Fire Support Team' Unofficially called "tank hunters" in AirLand Battle. They are dedicated 5-man teams centered around powerful man-portable LAWs, Recoiless Rifles, or short-ranged ATGMs. In Red Dragon, they are capable of firing either AP or HE rounds, rendering them effective against both armor and infantry. Examples: *SMAW *Eryx *M67-Han 'Anti-Aircraft Team' Otherwise known as MANPADs teams, they are 2 or 5-man teams of infantry armed with basic infantry weapons and anti-aircraft weapons whose effectiveness varies greatly like their ATGM counterparts. Examples: *LAAD Blowpipe *Mistral 'Engineers Squad' A squad of 5-10 basic infantrymen armed with basic infantry weapons as well as napalm rocket launchers or Flamethrowers, they are used to shock enemy units, flush hostile infantry out of buildings and cover and burn thick forest and brush. Examples: *Assault Engineers *Sapery *Sapeur 'Command Squad' Introduced in[[ Wargame: Red Dragon| Wargame: Red Dragon]], the command squad is essentially an infantry equivalent of command vehicles, although as infantry they are stealthier but also more vulnerable. They are 5-man squads, armed with rifles and a machine gun, and lack any kind of anti-tank weaponry. Examples: *TACOM *Groupe de Cmdt Tactics Infantry are VERY soft targets. Easily taking heavy damage from HE attacks and completely getting wiped out from the strongest HE attacks, as such they are best positioned in cover such as building and even thick forest, transports should be used to move them around for extra speed unless they are special forces. Category:Classes Category:Needs work